Painful Realizations, Unexpected Pleasures
by x Kitsune-chan
Summary: One shot. Takimi TakeruXMimi Mimi has finally revealed her true feelings to Yamato, but his response sends her to a cliff, alone. However, the younger Ishida comes to comfort her..


1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Digimon.. Although, I wish I did so I could continue following the lives of the characters from Adventure 01.. I miss that season.

The waves crashed forcefully below as a teenaged girl sat, leaning against a large oak tree. Mimi didn't exactly know why she had chosen to visit the cliff. Was it because hardly nobody visited it? Did it provide the perfect amount of peace for her, even if the waves below were obviously not silent? She didn't know, neither did she care. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment, although she didn't want to think about anything.

She stared silently into the distance, observing the motion of the water, but not exactly thinking about it. Tears were streaming silently down the strawberry-blonde's cheeks, which were reddened because of her embarrassment and surprise. Today had been the day that all became real to Mimi. For seemingly an immeasurable amount of time, she had focused her affections on one person: Yamato Ishida. He was in a band, every girl wanted him, and he flirted with Mimi on various occasions. Obviously, Mimi thought, his flirting must have simply been for fun, as he didn't seem to mean anything by it. Today had been the day she decided to confront Yamato about her feelings, but all had gone wrong.

Mimi was dressed lovely, and she had worn just a small amount of make-up to enhance her appearance. She almost regretted the make-up, as it now was smudging with each tear streaming from her sweet, amber eyes. Mimi thought she knew Yamato's feelings for her and when she asked if he felt the same about her, she was almost shocked to hear his response. It was no, and Mimi was further hurt when he blatantly described his feelings for Sora that he possessed. Mimi and Sora were very close, and she couldn't believe Yamato would throw that directly in her face like that. How could he not see her clear affections for him that she tried to show him every chance she had? This all occurred in the middle of the high school day, and Mimi had left quite a bit early, as she was now sitting a top a cliff as sixth period began.

Especially during the school day, Mimi didn't expect anybody, yet alone anybody from Odaiba High, to venture out and find her, but her assumptions were a bit off. A person had appeared next to her, his hands in his pockets almost cooly. Looking straight forward as Mimi did, he said, calmly, "Hey."

Mimi looked up to see Takeru, Yamato's younger, probably more compassionate, brother. Trying to cover up her voice, she said, shakily, "T-Takeru, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the school day.."

He paused for a moment so he could sit down beside her, his arms folding around his knees. "Heh, then what are you doing here?" He knew it wasn't exactly time to joke around, so he continued, "I heard what happened between you and my brother today, from Daisuke.. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

The fact that she wasn't alright took control of Mimi causing hot tears to roll down the sides of her face again, and she couldn't help but sob uncontrollably. Takeru clearly saw her struggling with herself, and he placed his arm around her, allowing her to lean her head against his chest to cry into. This was a bit strange for Takeru, as he, being two years younger than Mimi, was comforting her, and he somewhat liked it. This made him feel older, not like the kid all of the others viewed him as. Her sobbing had seemed to stop as he was thinking about this, and Mimi looked up at him, a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to put all of that on you, that must've been a bit awkward.."

Takeru had put his finger to her lips, smiling. "Mimi, you don't need to apologize.. I kinda came here to help you feel better, if I could."

She stared up at him, almost surprised. This wasn't the little T.K. from summer camp so many years ago. He had matured greatly; Mimi hadn't even taken the time to realize it. His appearance was softer than Yamato's, and his smile still showed the spirit of a child, although he wasn't one any longer. His hair fell across his eyes, causing him to almost ridiculously jerk his head a bit to get it to swing to the side, out of his vision. His grip on her was soft and... Mimi suddenly came back to reality: she had been staring at Takeru for who knows how long, and his expression a bit dumbfounded, except for his eyes. They stared directly back into Mimi's, and she felt as if he could read her thoughts through her eyes. What had happened to her sorrow that was so unbearable from earlier? Why was she feeling that she wanted to stay within Takeru's arms indefinitely? What happened next confused her the most, and she had no idea it was coming.

The two had mutually pressed their lips against one another's, softly. Mimi's eyes had closed, and her lips were encased with the warmth of his, and everything felt alright. Moments had passed, and Takeru broke the soft, romantic kiss.

"Mimi, look.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you at that moment as I just did.. I-" His speech was cut off as he felt Mimi run her hand through his golden hair, surprisingly smiling. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, her petite body pressing against his, warmth clearly being transferred. She pulled away a bit so she could stare into his eyes as she had before, and Mimi honestly didn't think she had to say anything more; her eyes said it all. Closing the distance between their lips, Mimi kissed Takeru with a bit more passion.. Neither of them ever saw this twist of fate coming, even if they both felt the longing in their hearts for quite some time before.


End file.
